


Sweater Sweetness

by schrijverr



Series: Christmas Countdown 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Ugly Christmas Sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Peter wears an Ugly Christmas Sweater(TM) and Tony is not impressed
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Christmas Countdown 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Sweater Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on @schrijverr on tumblr, hope you pop in and say hi :)

“Hi, Mr. Stark!” came Peters voice from the entrance of the lab.

It was Friday which meant the boy would come over and stay the night at the Tower and since the holidays were nearing they had decided that they would decorate the penthouse instead of their usual tinkering. 

Tony smiled when he heard the kid, he turned around, but the moment he saw him his smiling face turned into one of horrid disbelieve. With wide eyes of horror he exclaimed: “What the fuck are you wearing?”

Peter frowned and looked down, when he saw what Tony was referring to he blushed and hesitantly said: “Uh, an ugly Christmas sweater?”

And it was, the sweater in question was knitted with a combination of yellow and red, it had an Iron Man in the middle with underneath in bold red letters ‘THE INVINCIBLE IRON MAN’ and on both the sleeves there was a text balloon with in it ‘YAY, IRON MAN!’.

Tony blinked a few times, but it stayed the same. Don’t get him wrong, Tony loved merch, he found it hilarious, but this horrid thing, that just was too much. He sighed, regretting everything for a few seconds, and said: “I want to ask why this even exists and why you chose to wear it, but I am afraid of the answer.”

Peter blushed deeper and said: “May convinced me to wear it, she laughed a lot while she did, so maybe I should have known it was kinda stupid, but…yeah.”

Tony shook his head and said: “Well, it is kind of funny, but why.” dramatically he went on, “My beautiful face shouldn’t be abused in such a way.”

He pretended to swoon from the hardship that he was apparently undergoing, effectively making Peter stop worrying about it and making him laugh. Peter rolled his eyes: “It’s not even your face, Mr. Stark, it’s Iron Mans.”

“Young man, are you implying that I am not as handsome as Iron Man? Because I will ground you.” said with obviously fake sternness in his voice.

Peter rolled his eyes at his father figures antics and shrugged: “Well, you need to do better if you wanted to be able to match that beautifully shiny, golden, emotionless and handsomely stoic face. I mean robots are the new sexy.”

Tony groaned as he ploinked his head on the workbench and said: “I regret doing that. I never want to hear you call robots or the Iron Man suits face sexy or handsome ever again, is that clear?”

Peter looked off into the distance and said: “Alas, my cruel father tries to separate me from my true love, the Iron Man suit.”

“I hate you so much.” Tony told him rolling his head to the side, but they both knew he never could.

“Yeah, I know, but you’re gonna hate me even more.” Peter comforted him with a smirk.

Immediately Tony shot up and looked at Peter suspiciously as he said: “What are you talking about?”

“Well,” Peter said while holding up a present, “I brought you an early Christmas present.”

“Why am I scared?” Tony asked himself while he allowed Peter to hand him the present.

He carefully unwrapped it and the moment he saw what it was he groaned and said: “Nope, nope, nopedienope, I’m not wearing that.”

Inside the wrapping paper was another ugly Christmas sweater, this one was completely red with a few blue accents, on the front were the spider-suits eyes and webs that served as snowflakes and just plain white spiders, on both the sleeves there was a big black spider as well. It was just ugly and Tony wasn’t wearing it.

“Come on, Mr. Stark, it’s to get into the Holiday spirit, please.” Peter pleaded with a pout and his puppy eyes.

~

Pepper had just gotten home from a long day at the office. She just wanted to plop down on the couch and not move until she went to bed, but it seemed like two people already had the idea, because the whole couch had been taken over by two super heroes, who had been exhausted form all the decorating.

They had succeeded though, the Christmas tree stood and was decorated in a way only two genius, but also stupid people could. There were also lights and a mistletoe hanging on the ceiling. They had built a small village as well, where a story line played with moving pieces. How they had managed that, Pepper didn’t know.

The father-son duo were fast asleep, while Home Alone played on the big TV in the background. She shook her head, but she couldn’t help but smile when she saw what they were wearing. Tony was wearing a Spider-Man Christmas sweater, while Peter was wearing an Iron Man Christmas sweater. 

Pepper couldn’t decide whose idea it had been, because the two were both idiots who loved the idea of merch a little too much. What she could decide was that this was the perfect new lock screen for the holidays, so she snapped a picture of the two with a fond smile, before carefully sitting down next to her husband and changing the channel.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! <3
> 
> (if anyone is curious these are the weaters I tried to describe:  
> Iron man sweater: https://www.amazon.com/Official-Invincible-Christmas-Jumper-Sweater/dp/B0769WSXYN  
> Spider man sweater: http://www.numskull.com/products/spiderman-christmas-jumper-sweater/ )


End file.
